


starlight.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale's Loft, Dream Sequence, Episode: s03e24 The Divine Move, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Scene Divergence, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: The barrel of the gun is aimed at him through the mist and darkness filling his loft and then... Then, the bullet fires but Derek Hale does not feel the pain.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	starlight.

**Author's Note:**

> remember that scene in season 3 episode 24 where we find out Kate is still alive because Derek dreams of Stiles? Yeah, I wrote that but had it in the same filming as Stydia's scene earlier that season because,,, Equality.

The barrel of the gun is aimed at him through the mist and darkness filling his loft and then... Then, the bullet fires but Derek Hale does not feel the pain. 

* * *

The stars have gathered in the large window of his loft, building the little and big dippers respectively in the skyline above them and creating a holy white glow of moon and starlight pouring through his window to cast shadows over their home. It's beautiful and he allows himself to swim in it until the pattering of footsteps comes from behind him, enough to set him on edge and he spins on his heel, weary but ready to pounce if necessary. 

Stiles' hands raise in a show of no-harm-intended, a small smile edging playfully at the corners of his lips and it makes Derek calm down from attack mode. Now, if Derek had truly been paying attention aside from the adrenaline filling his body, he would have noticed that the human pack member had an extra finger adorning his hand and while that does escape his notice, the other issues to do with Stiles do not. He sees the way that Stiles's legs are out, bare, and that he's only wearing one of Derek's Henleys. Does this -? What happened? Why does it feel happy about it? Why does it make his inner wolf snuff happily and scream _mate?_

"What was it?" Stiles asks, voice soft but ever knowing. He can pick up on things so easily and he's so smart, it makes Derek feel a bit crazy but if anyone were to ever know nightmares, it would also be Stiles. 

He glances back to the full moon, back out the window and pretends not to jump when Stiles' arms wrap around him from behind. Stiles pretends he doesn't either and Derek knows for sure that something is off now. He starts, feeling dread build in him where joy had been, "There's a lot of myths about how people can be turned into a werewolf. Usually, a bite. There's one about rainwater -" 

Stiles finishes it off, "Drinking rainwater out of the puddle of a werewolf's footprint." 

He nods. He doesn't know how Stiles knows that. 

"There's another one." He murmurs, thinking of Peter's claws along _her_ neck, of _her_ body falling, of it getting back up afterward. It makes his breath come out uneasy and when he turns around, dawning horror has rung in on Stiles' face before the younger boy attempts to school it into something more controlled - it's off, he doesn't feel like Stiles and Derek decides he hates this. 

"Derek, if this is all just a dream," Stiles starts, voice soft and actions careful in a way the boy he's nicknamed a _hyperactive spaz_ could not and likely would not be. It's not Stiles so that - _she_ wasn't a dream, right? "why do you look so worried?" 

"Because I don't remember waking up." He admits, feeling desperation pull him down like a pair of weighted boots before he asks, feeling like he's getting too personal. "So, tell me: how do you know? How do you know if you're still dreaming?" 

No one knows more about nightmares than Stiles at this point. 

Stiles answers easily, voice sure but also seeming scared too, "Fingers in dreams. You have extra fingers. Or...Or you do something you've never done before, like jumping from a cliff or jabbing yourself in the leg." 

_Something you've never done before,_ it's so vague, it makes his heart plummet in his chest and he decides with a strange certainty that he'll do it - if it's real, can it really be more intimate than what they did to get Stiles into his Henley? and if it isn't, at least he knows. 

"Or kissing you." 

"Wha-?" Stiles starts but stops when Derek leans in, ready to kiss the smaller boy until - 

He wakes up, unable to have even kissed Stiles in his dreams. Kate is there waiting for him, less dream than Stiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! kudos and comments are best delivered loudly and without hesitation!


End file.
